Season 3
Season 3 of Barney & Friends aired from February 27 to October 6, 1995. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (David Joyner / Voiced by Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers / Voiced by Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Jeff Brooks / Voiced by Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Min (Pia Manalo) 12/20 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/20 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 11/20 *Carlos (Corey Lopez) 10/20 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) 10/20 *Kathy (Lauren King) 10/20 *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) 7/20 *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) 6/20 *Juan (Michael Krost) 5/20 Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (debut) 8/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (debut) 1/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Jessica Hinojosa (played Maria in Shawn & the Beanstalk) *Frank Crim (I Can Be a Firefighter!) *Cambodian Dancers (Any Way You Slice It) *Maurie Chandler (played Ashley in Twice Is Nice!) *Monet Chandler (played Alissa in Twice Is Nice!) *Rickey Carter (played Derek in On the Move) *Jessica Zucha (played Tina in On the Move) *Chase Gallatin (played Stephen in On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Are We There Yet?) *Tomie dePaola (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) *Todd Everett (played Reggie the Deliveryman in Hats Off to BJ!) Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature Bob Singleton as the musical director. He would later serve as an alternate musical director for some of the home videos from 1997-2000. **The first and only appearances of Juan and Kenneth. **The first appearances of Ashley, Alissa, Stephen, Maria, Stella the Storyteller, and Mr. Boyd. ***Although leaving the cast after this season, Kathy would reappear in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The first season to use 2 Barney costumes. **The first appearances of The Treehouse and The Adventure Screen. **The final appearances of Julie, Derek, and Tina. **The first season to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. **The first season that uses clips of a kid or different kids saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says!". *The first fifteen episodes were originally broadcasted with longer credits, similar to the first two seasons. Starting in September 1995, all episodes were re-edited to contain shorter credits. *The last five episodes of the season were broadcasted under the "Back to School with Barney" programming block. *The Baby Bop and BJ costumes become shorter to represent their respective ages. *For this season, with the exception of Ship, Ahoy!, Stella the Storyteller uses props to act out the stories. *Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear. *Every episode of this season is directed by Bruce Deck. *Due to moving to a new studio, the entire set was reconstructed: **The playground is larger with a reconstructed playset. Instead of a bridge, the playset has a lookout tower. **A treehouse with a porch was added. *A new walking animation is used for the Barney & Friends logo. *Filming for this season was originally scheduled for May 1994. But due to the lawsuit over the "I Love You" song, the production was pushed back to November 1994. *This season was filmed at The Studios at Las Colinas and would continue to be produced there through Season 6. *The production for this season begin on November 1, 1994 and ended in early 1995. *Originally, in the first script for Barney's Great Adventure, the whole kids cast for this season, including Derek, appeared in the opening scene as cameos. Also, according to the original script, Marcella is Tosha's cousin. This scene probably got cut because, by the time they started filming, the cast was too old. Season 3.jpg Barneyseason3.1.jpg Mcvm-H lIsk-YtPFIBZD8Sw.jpg $_57 (20).JPG B300320cameras.jpg Season 3 pic.jpg 0,,18507570_401,00.jpg $(KGrHqFHJEIFDz9i8mq8BQ-iUyphB!~~60_1.JPG|Barney, BJ and Baby Bop in the Classroom Barney 1995.jpg Dsd.jpg Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:1995